Sows of Ronso
by Kickberry
Summary: Yuna and Rikku get a taste of the Ronso way to be chosen as a mate.


A/N: This would take place during Final Fantasy X-2. This isn't meant to be canon but probably the best setting for the scene that's about to happen.

* * *

The Gullwings traveled throughout Spira to gain treasure spheres. Some places proved difficult, especially when they had to factor in monsters and treacherous territory. Regardless, they never allowed such perils to stop their mingling with the locals. After their exploration through the Floating Ruins, the team decided to spend some time in the Ronso Settlement found at Mt. Gagazet.

Most of the crew members decided to stay at an inn recently built as part of a new construction initiative. One of their own, Yuna, wanted to talk to an old friend, Kimahri, who led the local Ronso as an elder. Rikku joined her cousin for the same reason. They later found out that the elder Ronso had left for the Calm Lands.

Despite this miss, a pack of Ronso invited them for a 'good time.' Yuna had reservations about the invitation, especially when given by strangers. Rikku managed to convince her it was fine since they were Kimahri's people. When they agreed to go, the ladies followed the Ronso pack all the way out to a group of tents surrounding a small campfire.

Yuna discovered the party involved a lot of food, liquor, and other unfamiliar substances. "Rikku, maybe we should go back and tell the others where we are."

"Too late, time to party. Grab a bottle and chug it down; it's all free!"

Her cousin's rash comment vexed Yuna. This annoyance faded once a tall, blue-skinned Ronso handed her a rock plate full of meat. She smiled to portray her gratitude. The expression served more as a mask to hide any feelings she could show to the Ronso, a humanoid feline built from its biceps down to its thick thighs and calves. Its rugged, hairy face gave him a masculine charm she didn't see from her old lover, Tidus. Plus, he only had on pants; Ronso only put enough clothes on to cover the indecent parts of their body.

This overall image gave rise to a heat in Yuna's body. To drown out this emotion, she devoured her meal. Everyone joined in, had a good time conversing about recent events.

Some topics shifted focus onto Rikku's petite form. The blonde, perky lady only had a yellow bra and brown shorts as clothes. The rest of her form was bare for all to see her peach skin and slim muscles. She gushed from the compliments given by others who thought she had the perfect look for a sphere hunter.

Yuna didn't expect her cousin to point her out as another 'hot piece of ass.' She tried to deny it, but the Ronso members described her outfit as sexy, a white top that revealed the full line of her cleavage. Her own, black shorts were no different from Rikku's, tight around the thighs and crotch. Some even whistled about her long ponytail tied in a cord, attached to her short brunette hair.

As the party continued, Yuna realized that all of the current Ronso were men. Each and every one of them had names of the male gender and voices much lower than the females she encountered before. She didn't really pay attention until now. Her worry streak continued when the consumption of alcohol started to take a toll on her mind. Rikku showed this affliction mostly when she started to flirt with some of the men, even make some sexual remarks about the things she would do to them.

When evening settled in, the pack invited their guests to stay in their tents for the night. Yuna found it hard to turn down the offer when they urged her to comply. One even dragged her towards the tent - not hard enough to scare her. Rikku simply jumped on the back of one Ronso and chirped, "Giddyup!" before he took her to a different shelter.

Yuna lost the will to rebel, blamed this on paranoia. The same host that held her arm used this opportunity to pick her up. She yelped and wrapped arms around the muscular male. His heavy scent and muscles left a tingle in her head as they entered one of the larger tents. Once inside, Yuna didn't let go until her carrier kneeled to have her back meet the cold ground.

"You can sleep here." The Ronso's gruff voice made Yuna's heart flutter. He also didn't move after he released his hold on her body, kept his handsome tiger-like face near her own. This confused the lady enough to make her suspicious, a bit horny as well.

"Do not worry. It is cold tonight. I will wait with you until someone brings you a blanket."

The guest didn't really buy the excuse, but she didn't expect much deception from Kimahri's people. It also eased her to see the humanoid roll over to lie by her side. As informed, his heat kept her warm as their skin touched. The outside fireplace and the overhead moonlight left a white and orange glow around the tent.

Yuna waited for some time before she whispered, "It's Gent, right?"

"Yes." The Ronso's low rumble sent shivers down her back.

"Um, when is that blanket coming?" Yuna rubbed her arms. "It's getting kind of cold in here."

Gent scooted closer, a worrisome act. "Is my body not enough? Then I will give you more."

"W-well, that's not really-."

The rejection came short after the Ronso hugged her again. Although this did bring more heat, Yuna felt the bumps of his large muscles. His thick arms and hardened stomach almost made her drool. This lustful situation took a turn when she felt a thick slab of meat bump into her leg.

"G-gent, there's something down there."

"That is my penis."

Yuna's mind drew blanks; she couldn't believe what she just heard. When the lines connected and she found no lies, she tried to crawl away. Gent's hold stopped this progress and gave rise to fear.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Looking at a beautiful woman," the Ronso growled. "Who will be my mate for tonight." He advanced with only his head to have his lips meet Yuna's. Her scream muffled against his mouth that forced its tongue into her own hole. The wet muscle slid over her teeth and roof of her mouth.

The woman feared any retaliation - biting and scratching - would only anger her tentmate. She did her best to tolerate the heavy kiss. This tender, rough makeout slowly transformed this fear into intimacy grown. The carnal feelings that plagued her since she saw the strapping humanoid had given birth to this acceptance.

When Gent pulled away, Yuna gasped for air. She moaned when he came back again to leave smooches down her neck. He grabbed both ends of her cleavage area to split them apart. He ripped off the top before he broke through her white bra so her breasts could spill out, reveal their melon-shaped, E-cup size.

"They are huge, a set only a perfect mother can have."

"Mother?!" Yuna tried to push away. The Ronso pinned her arms to the ground. Imprisoned, the woman was only able to twist her head and whimper as Gent flicked his tongue across both breasts, suckled on her large nipples. He also turned his lower body to place the crotch near his tentmate's hips. His lifted waist also allowed a huge, black sausage to hang down and bounce its head against the part of the shorts that covered the soaking vagina.

Yuna closed her eyes and breathed, "P-please don't do this. I-it's wrong."

"Do you not want this?" Gent slid his hands down her sides until fingers hooked onto the waistline of her shorts. One tug ripped the whole article off to bare white panties. He rubbed a finger against the wet spot on the underwear. "Do you feel this? This is desire, the same I feel for you. Every Ronso, no, every confident creature should be honest with such emotion. In the wilderness, there is no time to consider trivial matters like marriage and ceremonies."

Yuna never knew the humanoids had such a simplistic view on relationships. As a human, she couldn't agree with this belief. However, her lustful, drunk state didn't present much coherent thinking. And since the Ronso had come this far, she couldn't muster the willpower to reject him outright.

Her pause prompted Gent to rip off her panties. The cold wind made Yuna realize all clothes have been taken off of her body. Her nudity certainly fueled the cock into its erect state, a mood that also made her partner lower to place the cockhead near her snatch.

As a last-ditch effort, she pleaded, "W-wait, I have another man, mate. A man is waiting for me out there."

"Then why is he not here with you?" Gent pressed his lips into hers again. This remained brief as he raised his head to look into his partner's eyes, each pupil defined by a different color. "Here, a man fails to be a mate if he cannot guard her from others. It is because he is not here you are now mine."

Yuna opened her mouth to object. Only a shriek came out when the Ronso pierced her vagina with his huge cock. This warm piece tore through her insides, stretched out parts her old boyfriend could not have done with his smaller proportions.

Pain entitled the lady to squirm. Her partner's heavy form made this effort fruitless until she calmed down. She moaned as her vaginal walls squeezed the inserted cock.

"How is it?"

"It's big," Yuna gasped. "So big. Ooh, how could anyone have your size?"

"Because I am Ronso." Gent pulled back his hips to slide the cock out. He planted the penis head on top of his mate's snatch, patted it against the area at and around the clitoris. "All Ronso are blessed with great passion and bodies. Our wives will always be fulfilled with love and our seed."

The proud, blue-skinned male rolled Yuna over, placed her leg against his shoulder. With this position, he stabbed his penis back inside the snatch. The receiver squealed and clawed the ground as Gent ravished her with hard thrusts.

The lovemaking left Yuna wet and dizzy with pleasure. Her cries increased after the Ronso bent down to lick her armpit. His cock never stopped its fast rhythm; he porked away into the snatch. The powerful, non-stop action already forced his mate into a quivering orgasm.

Already exhausted, the woman tried to call in quits until she felt a warm pool of goo flood her pussy. Yuna blinked as she took a moment to slowly realize the Ronso had ejaculated without protection, without any means to prevent a possible pregnancy.

At loss, she tried not to freak out. There was no chance for recovery as Gent picked her up in his arms, bridal style. Surprised, she could only hang on as her 'friend' carried her outside into the cold evening.

"Woo hoo, giddyup! Go faster, harder!"

Yuna followed the amorous cry to its source, her naked cousin. Near the campfire, Rikku hopped on a dick attached to a different, burly Ronso. Another male stood near her head with a handful of her blonde hair in his hands.

"Oh yes, so close. I want to cum." Rikku opened her eyes to see her relative. She smiled, "Finally, took you a while. They just undressed me inside a tent and went to work. What a party, huh?"

Yuna couldn't believe her own family thought this was normal (wondered if Rikku did this often). She became surprised when the standing Ronso yanked on the hair to make the riding cowgirl swallow his huge dick. With enthusiasm, Rikku sucked loud and bobbed her head across the length. She never stopped hopping, moving her body in a manner that flung her perky titties in different directions.

As the gangbang bothered Yuna, she couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. Her cousin's ecstatic face made the witness wish for the same experience. The recent tent incident already gave her a sample of the Ronso's mating behavior.

"Rikku accepts her role. You should as well." Gent placed Yuna on the ground. "I can sense it. You wish to feel what she has. It is our duty to make sure you are fulfilled in this manner."

The shy woman became mesmerized by the huge dick regaining its former size. When it moved to go back inside her pussy, she never rejected the insertion. Yuna clawed the ground and moaned. Her lower body shivered as it went through another stretching. After Gent started to pump in and out, a new Ronso arrived on the scene, another male with an erect cock. The bred woman looked up to see the newcomer's hands grab her cheeks, then press his cock head against her lips.

With reluctance, Yuna opened her mouth to accept the huge sausage. She felt it pulse inside her cheeks as it got shoved in. She choked when the penis slid down her mouth to form a bulge at her throat, didn't stop until the entire eleven inches had filled the oral canal.

The stuffing forced tears out of Yuna's eyes. It didn't help that Gent moved faster, slammed hips into hers to bump his dick against the womb. The new Ronso pulled back, slowly had his penis exit her mouth. The relief lasted seconds; the well-endowed male crammed his man meat back in.

Yuna's partners ravaged her body from both ends. As she tried to keep up, she noticed the other threesome had lifted their woman, Rikku, up. Sandwiched between the Ronsos, the blonde screeched when her pussy and anus landed on their cocks.

"Gent, let us follow our brothers' examples."

The addressed Ronso nodded before he grabbed Yuna's hips and stood up. Yuna let out a muffled scream after the other did the same, made her body levitate high above the ground. Out of fear, she wrapped arms around the hips near her head. She braced herself as the man-beasts moved again, banged her mid-air. Their thrusts were so powerful, the receiving holes started to feel raw. Slapping flesh filled the air, vaginal juices and spit flew everywhere.

The strenuous stance and the Ronsos' endurance exhausted Yuna. Even when she lost strength, the vigilant humanoids held her strong to keep going. Like a ragdoll, she limped in their grips and took it all without a fuss until their cocks quivered inside her body. At the same time, Gent and his pal pulled, shoved their pieces far enough to leave no space for Yuna's fluids or their ejaculating semen to spill out.

Reflex forced the woman to drink and leave her cervix open for cum. Inseminated and filled, she let her arms and legs dangle as the semen consumption left her mind in a haze. She remained stupefied until her partners lowered her to the ground. When they retreated, white jelly rushed out of her holes to create a small puddle in their respective areas.

Yuna didn't move from her spot. She breathed deep, tried to recuperate from the recent experience. Anxiety filled her when she saw another pair of Ronso enter the campfire's light from the darkness. She tried to tell them to stop, but they already restrained and adjusted her form to double-fuck her in a different pose.

Exchanged around like commodity, both women had gone through raw breeding without breaks. Yuna couldn't count the number of times these men had creampied inside her snatch. Their huge dicks never stopped short before the cervix, most had always reached the entrance to her womb.

When two younger humanoids, pups - teen versions of Ronso - arrived, each one had a chance to take the cousins doggystyle. Their shorter dicks were compensated by their great vitality; their hips never stopped moving for hours. The older folks thought of it amusing to make the woman face each other and make them makeout. The lesbian show had excited the audience so much, they forced the two to sixty-nine each other and suck all the cum and semen out of their respective vaginas.

Yuna never realized how bitter and sweet her cousin's vagina tasted. She lapped and sucked up all the cum, even nibbled on the clitoris to make Rikku jerk around. She received the same treatment, squirmed around as the surrounding Ronso laughed and cackled at the show. Some also stimulated their cocks until strings of white paste shot out and landed on the women's bodies.

The 'party' lasted on until the morning. Yuna regained consciousness to find herself over the shoulder of a Ronso. She looked up to see Rikku was also carried over the shoulder of another like a backpack.

"Where are you taking us? We need to go back soon?"

"A snowstorm is coming. We already sent word to your crew that you will find shelter in a different village." Gent, the one in charge of Yuna, turned his head to reveal his lust-filled gaze. "Do not worry. We will take care of you and the children you will surely bear when the time comes."

This info scared Yuna. This fear vanished after Gent yanked on her ponytail to pull her in for a tender kiss. This led up to another pleasurable union that she and Rikku would go through for the following days and beyond.


End file.
